Sleepless Night
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: Andy Douglas and his wife Debra had their first child who keeps them up their first night home with the newborn baby and then gets an early wake call by Chase Stevens who reminds them that the future of the Naturals and Impact looks bright with the new addition to the family. * Andy Douglas One-Shot *


_A/N: This is an Andy Douglas and Debra Douglas one - shot , it takes place after Andy Jr. is born . So , please read and review, thx._

 _Disclaimer : I do not own Andy Douglas or Chase Stevens . I do own Debra and Andy Jr. so please ask if you want to use them elsewhere._

 **Sleepless Night**

 **Douglas House - 4 am**

" Finally , a little quiet . " Andy Douglas said looking down at his wife Debra who had her head on his chest .

" Yeah , but it will get better as we get little man use to a schedule . " Debra said they were both laying in the bed whispering quietly cause their newborn son , Andy Jr. was laying in the bed snuggled between them .

" I agree , so much for my plan of putting him in his own bed right away . " Andy said looking down at his son who was sleeping peacefully not aware that his parents were wide awake after his restlessness earlier .

" We could move his cradle in here for awhile making it easier for us to get him instead of always having to run to his room . " Debra said rubbing the little one ' s forehead softly .

" Alright , I will do it after we get some sleep . " Andy yawned , putting an arm around his wife .

" You know Chase will be proud that you almost pulled an all nighter . " Debra said .

" He will be here tomorrow . " Andy said .

" Okay , " Debra said as she drifted off to sleep .

Andy looked at her and then Andy Jr. with a smile on his face . He was happy , his life had been pretty good even with a few bumps along the way , but he had a loving family , great friends , and got to live the dream he always had as a kid . Andy smiled as little Andy moved his hand to his mouth sucking on his thumb and fingers.

" I love you both . " Andy whispered quietly kissing both of them on the forehead before going to sleep himself .

 **8 am**

Four hours later Andy heard a loud knock at his door .

" Who could be knocking at this hour ? " Andy asked pulling jeans on and going to the door opening it to see Chase Stevens smiling at him .

" Morning , Andy . " Chase said .

" Chase , can I ask you not to knock so loudly in the mornings bro ? " Andy asked with sigh .

" Yeah , and why do you look like you could die at any moment ? " Chase asked concerned .

" I am running on four hours of sleep mate , so , don ' t test me . " Andy said as they both walked into the house .

" Sleep is for the weak mate . " Chase said .

" Come back and tell me that after you have a kid of your own . " Andy said .

" Right , " Chase said .

Debra walked in at that moment with Andy Jr.

" Morning Chase , " Debra said after kissing her husband .

" Morning Debra , " Chase said.

" So , what are you doing here so early Chase ? " Debra asked .

" Coming to see my little nephew , " Chase smiled .

" And not your friends ? " Andy asked .

" Aw, come on now Andy you know I love you guys too , but its not everyday you become an uncle man . " Chase laughed making junior start laughing too .

" Are you laughing with Uncle Chase or at Uncle Chase ? " Andy asked his son as Debra hand the little one to his dad and walked into the kitchen to get breakfast ready for the boys .

Andy Jr. just smiled a little at his dad .

" He definitely takes after Andy , " Chase said .

" Yeah , my little vampire , " Andy hugged his son .

" Now there ' s two of them , " Chase thought to himself .

" Breakfast is ready boys . " Debra called .

They walked into the kitchen where they ate breakfast while Debra gave little one a bottle and then after the clean up of the kitchen they sat in living room talking as Andy Jr. drifted off to sleep for his nap .

" Now he wants to sleep , " Andy smiled .

" Like I said we have to get little man use to a schedule . " Debra said .

" After we get him use to wrestling , " Chase pointed out .

" Wrestling ? " Debra asked .

" Yeah , its the Natural thing to do and he is a little Natural after all . " Chase pointed making Andy high-five his long time tag partner .

" True that but lets work on the schedule first , then wrestling cause if he isn ' t sleeping then neither am I and if I have another restless night like last night then I will end up falling asleep in the ring and then what will you do for a partner ? " Andy asked .

" I will just tag in the little Natural Andy Jr. to fill in the spot for the old one who fell asleep on the job . " Chase said .

Debra and Andy chuckled a little bit knowing Chase would definitely do what he said , they both looked at their sleeping son for the moment knowing that he was now apart of not just a loving family with Andy , Debra , and Chase who had always been like a brother to them . But , Andy Jr. was now also apart of a bigger extended family from the one ' s they shared a close bond to in TNA , so , maybe one day it would be fitting for the Little Natural to take his place in the family tree as the future of Impact Wrestling . But , for now as he is still little , Andy Jr. will just continue to provide his parents with many laughters and memories and a few more restless nights .


End file.
